


some white lies ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

White lies (9)  
In dem Moment, in dem er den Mund geöffnet hatte, war Fanni, auch wenn er es da noch nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, bereits verloren gewesen. Er war eigentlich kein notorischer Lügner, zumindest versuchte er sich das immer noch irgendwie einzureden, aber … wenn Fanni ehrlich mit sich selber sein sollte, so schlichen sich doch immer wieder kleinere Lügen ein. Nichts großes, aber natürlich hatte er, wie wohl alle anderen Kinder auch, die Lügen gegenüber seinen Eltern und Lehrern perfektioniert gehabt.  
Darüber krank zu sein …  
Über seine Hausaufgaben.  
Noten …  
Oder mit wem er wegging …  
Wohin er gegangen war …  
Die kleinen Lügen … Unwahrheiten, mehr waren es ja nicht … kamen wie von selbst über seine Lippen, manchmal sogar ungewollt. Eigentlich wollte er die Wahrheit sagen, aber alles war anders gekommen und nun belog Fanni auch seine neuen Freunde.  
Über all die Freunde, die er schon gehabt hatte …  
Angeblich gehabt haben wollte ...  
Über die zahlreiche Affären, die er schon gehabt haben wollte …  
vorgeblich gehabt hatte ...  
Und gerade deswegen hatte er nun wieder mal den Ärger. Fanni weigerte sich allerdings die Schuld alleine zu tragen, sondern schob sie knurrend auf seinen angeblich besten Freund. Tom, das hyperaktive Bunny, dessen Bettpartner so schnell wechselten, dass Fanni den Verdacht hatte, dass der Langhaarige sich selber die immer neuen Namen nicht merken konnte, hatte dem Kleineren nicht nur einen Spitznamen verpasst, sondern ihn auch breit grinsend damit aufgezogen, dass ein kleines, rot geflecktes Küken wohl niemals einen Freund finden würde.  
Normalerweise hätte Fanni das Gerede nicht gekümmert, aber irgendetwas in Toms Stimme und Haltung hatte ihn seine guten Vorsätze dann leider doch wieder vergessen lassen und bevor er sich selbst darüber klar gewesen war, waren die verräterischen Worte bereits über seine Lippen gewesen und alle Anwesenden hatten ihn angestarrt, „Also, eigentlich … habe ich einen Freund.“ Die Mienen seiner, im Wohnzimmer der kleinen WG versammelten Freunde, spiegelten Unglaube, Überraschung, aber auch Belustigung wieder und es war Tom, der dann amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. Die blauen Augen des Langhaarigen glitzerten dabei aber viel zu amüsiert und er grinste breit, „Du verarschst uns.“  
„Nein!“, beteuerte Fanni und fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen trotzdem röteten, während er verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort auf die sicher bald von Tom gestellt werdenden Frage nach diesem Freund. Und plötzlich kam ihm ausgerechnet Ståle Sandbech, ein junger Sportstudent, in den Sinn.  
Ståle war … laut, sehr auffällig … und somit wohl auch ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von Fanni. Und trotzdem verbrachte Fanni die meisten Vorlesungen damit den Jüngeren heimlich, über das Display seines Laptops hinweg anzustarren. Wahrscheinlich, so mutmaßte Fanni, kannte er Ståles Profil doch weitaus besser, als der Blonde selber, der Fanni seinerseits bisher auch noch gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben schien. Zumindest hatten sie noch nie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt ... Aber Ståles Lächeln, egal ob leicht sarkastisch oder doch strahlend fröhlich, war in seiner Wirkung geradezu berauschend und Fanni meinte jedes Mal aufs Neue zu spüren, wie die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen flatterten.  
Ståle hatte außerdem noch eine verdammt große Klappe und er war darüber hinaus auch noch ein sarkastisches Arschloch, das inmitten der Vorlesungen einzuschlafen pflegte … und wahrscheinlich gab es keine Chance, dass der blonde Sunnyboy an jemandem wie Fanni interessiert sein könnte, aber dennoch … dennoch gab es keinen anderen Mann, den er an seiner Seite wollte.  
Leider.  
„So … Unser kleines Küken hat also einen Freund ...“, Toms Stimme war leise und beinahe ein Schnurren, als der Langhaarige sich nun vorbeugte und dann selbstgefällig grinste, „Und, wie lautet der Name unseres Kükenfreundes?“ „Ståle ...“, murmelte Fanni und wich dabei aber weiterhin sicherheitshalber dem neugierigen Blick seines besten Freundes aus, „Ståle … Sandbech.“ „Sandbech?“, Tom runzelte die Stirn, legte dann aber den Finger an seine Lippen und wiederholte murmelnd den Namen, „Mmmmh … irgendwo habe ich den Namen schon mal gehört … Wo nur … Ach ja, das ist doch der heiße Typ, dem du schon seit Semesterbeginn hinterher sabberst …?“  
„Ja?“, die Antwort klang eher fragend und er fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich röteten, „Tu ich das …?“ „Du guckst ihm wie ein verliebter Teenager hinterher.“, urteilte Daniel und Domen, der auf seinem Schoss saß, nickte eifrig, während Robin das Gesicht verzog und misstrauisch die Couch, auf der zahlreiche unidentifizierbare Flecken prangten, „Igitt … Ihr hattet aber keinen Sex auf der Couch?“ „NEIN!“, japste Fanni mit hoch roten Wangen, während Tom mit einem desinteressierten Schnauben abwinkte, „Unser Küken doch nicht … das ist viel zu schüchtern dazu … Aber Domen und Daniel ...“ „WAS?“, Robin, der nachdenklich an einem der weißlichen Flecken herumgekratzt hatte, zog eilig den Finger zurück, aber Tom beugte sich bereits wieder zu Fanni, „Und, wann stellst du uns deinen Freund vor, Küken?“  
„Ich ...“, Fanni leckte sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen und zuckte dann scheinbar ruhig mit den schmalen Schultern, „Hoffentlich bald … Er ist … zur Zeit schwer beschäftigt ...“ „Ach?“, Tom hob interessiert eine Braue, „Und womit?“ „Mit … Studiendingen?“, murmelte Fanni halbherzig, wurde dann aber glücklicherweise von Robert von weiteren Erklärungen erhoben, „Ihr solltet euch auch besser mehr mit 'Studiendingen' beschäftigen ...“ „Nerd!“, Forfang warf grinsend eines der hellblauen Couchkissen nach dem Größeren und auch Tom nickte reichlich altklug, „Du solltest auch lieber mal wieder etwas Spaß haben …“ „Ich möchte lieber einen guten Job ...“, Robert hielt das Buch, an dem der neugierige Tom nun zerrte, vehement fest, musste aber schließlich doch loslassen, „Tom ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Langhaarige drehte das Buch um und schüttelte die Seiten, bis plötzlich ein Foto, das wohl als Lesezeichen gedient haben mochte, zwischen den Seiten hervor rutschte und zu Boden flatterte, „Aha!“ „Tom ...“, Roberts Wangen hatten sich gerötet und er streckte nun mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck fordernd die Hand nach dem Bild aus, „Gib das her!“ „Ah, ich glaube, ich kann eine Diagnose stellen ...“, Tom schwenkte das Foto und Tande schnaubte, „Du bist kein Arzt, Hilde ...“ „Ich bin Doktor Love! Und meine fachkundige  
Diagnose lautet 'zu wenig Sex' … Mmmmh … Jonty ist seit einer … Nein, seit zwei Wochen wieder in Frankreich …“, das Grinsen verschwand nicht, aber Fanni lauschte der weiteren Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Freunden nur noch halbherzig und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Endlich befreit von der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit, schloss Fanni seufzend die Augen. Er dachte nach, denn es musste doch wohl einen Ausweg aus dem Desaster, das schließlich doch nur Toms Schuld war, geben … Es musste einfach, denn Ståle wäre sicher nicht bereit Fannis Freund zu spielen …  
Oder doch?


	2. Chapter 2

Es gab keinen Ausweg, zumindest hatte Fanni in der viel zu langen, schlaflosen Nacht keinen finden können und so verbiss er sich nun müde ein Gähnen, als er eigentlich viel zu früh in den Hörsaal trat. Er fühlte sich wie ein Verurteilter auf dem Weg zum Schafott, aber zumindest die Müdigkeit verflog dann schnell, denn Ståle saß bereits im beinahe noch leeren Hörsaal. Der Blonde war zum ersten und wahrscheinlich auch einzigen Mal in seinen Leben so verdammt überpünktlich und nahm Fanni so leider aber auch gleichzeitig die letzte Chance entweder einen Ausweg oder wenigstens die richtigen Worte … oder den Mut … zu finden, um Ståle sein Anliegen vorzutragen.  
Aber, das Schicksal war schon immer gegen ihn gewesen …  
Auf seine Unterlippe beißend, näherte Fanni sich langsam dem blonden Studenten, blieb dann aber doch wieder einige Schritte entfernt von Ståle stehen und beobachtete den großgewachsenen Sportler einen Augenblick lang. Ståle hatte eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille im Haar, die nackten Füße lagen auf den Nachbarstühlen und er kritzelte reichlich wenig Talent zeigend, irgendwelche Strichmännchen auf einen zerknitternden Zettel. Aber trotzdem schien er die Anwesenheit des Kleineren bislang noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, sodass Fanni nun allen Mut zusammennahm, einen Schritt näher an ihn herantrat und sich nun etwas verlegen räusperte, „Ähem … Ståle?“  
„Hmmm?“, Ståle hob den Kopf und Fanni fühlte, wie er unter dem fragenden, aber noch nicht wirklich interessiert wirkenden Blick des Jüngeren errötete. Dennoch hielt er stur den Blickkontakt und räusperte sich nur noch einmal erneut, bevor er es wagte die Frage zu stellen, „Du bist Ståle, oder? Ståle Sandbech ...“ „Ja?“, eine helle Braue hob sich und Ståles Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem nun doch reichlich amüsiert wirkenden Lächeln, „Und du bist ein kleines Daunenfein.“ „Ich ...“, Fanni ballte die Fäuste und schluckte mehrfach, bis er sich wieder sicher war, dass seine Stimme ihm doch noch gehorchen wollte, „Ich heiße Anders.“ „Daunenfein.“, wiederholte Ståle ungerührt und seine blauen Augen funkelten belustigt, „Sagte ich doch.“ „Arsch.“, knurrte Fanni, fuhr dann aber durch seine Haare und bemühte sich widerwillig darum das Lächeln beizubehalten, „Kann ich dich was fragen?“  
„Weiß nicht ...“, Ståle platzierte seine langen Beine nun auf dem Klapptisch und spielte scheinbar gelangweilt mit dem Bleistift, ließ ihn zwischen seinen Fingern wandern, „Kannst du?“ „Kannst du vielleicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal vergessen, dass du ein Arschloch bist?“, knurrte Fanni, erntete aber wieder nur ein wenig interessiertes Schulterzucken, „Und weshalb wirst du rot?“ „Ich werde nicht ...ROT!“, schnaubte Fanni, dessen Wangen nun deutlich rot gefleckt waren, woraufhin Ståle grinste und dann knapp nickte, „Stimmt. Du bist rot.“  
„Gut ...“, Fanni rieb sich über die Nase und seufzte, „Können wir noch mal von vorne anfangen? Du bist Ståle und ich bin Anders … und, ich habe eine … Frage.“ „Ein Daunenfein.“, Ståle nickte, seine blauen Augen fixierten nun Fanni, der sich vehement bemühte die neuerliche Nutzung des neuen, ungewollten Spitznamens zu ignorieren, „Es klingt wahrscheinlich ziemlich … dämlich … Und, du wirst mich wohl … auslachen … Aber, ich … habe meinem Freunden gesagt … habe erzählt, dass du mein … mein Freund wärst … mein Partner … Ich wollte sie beeindrucken … Aber, sie wollen nun … nun einen Beweis … Also … könntest du meinen … meinen Freund … spielen? Nur für … ein paar Tage? Eine Woche …? Nicht länger ...“  
Es funkelte in den blauen Augen, aber dennoch musterte Ståle den, aufgeregten und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden Kleineren für einen langen Augenblick, bevor er dann beinahe achtlos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ok.“ „Ich ...“, Fanni blinzelte und stotterte beinahe, „Du würdest … wirklich?“ „Ja … Soll ich bei dir einziehen?“, erkundigte Ståle sich neugierig und Fanni, dessen Wangen sich bei dem Gedanken an Ståle in seiner dauerhaften Nähe, wiederum röteten, schaffte nur noch ein schwaches Nicken, „Äh … Das tun Freunde … Partner … Also ... Wenn du willst?“  
„Krieg ich denn auch was zu essen?“, setzte Ståle die Befragung ungerührt fort und Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, „Meistens kocht Tom … Das ist sogar essbar … Wenn du ab und an was … was dazugibst?“ „Ok.“, Ståle nickte zufrieden und grinste, als Fanni verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte, „Sandbech, ich verstehe das nicht … Du ignorierst alle Avancen … Himmel, jeder im Kurs würde für eine Nacht mit dir … wäre begeistert … Und nun stimmst du … zu? Ausgerechnet bei mir?!?“ „Hmmm ...“, das Funkeln kehrte in die blauen Augen zurück und Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen, „Mein Bruder liegt mir schon lange in den Ohren, dass ich endlich 'sesshaft' werden soll … Und du … du scheinst intelligent … und niedlich zu sein … eine perfekte Ausrede, Daunenfein ...“  
„Oh.“, Fanni war bei dem unerwarteten Kompliment erneut errötete und räusperte sich nun verlegen, „Dann sind wir nun … also ein Paar?“ „Sieht so aus, mein kleines Daunenfein.“, Ståle grinste und beugte sich vor, um dem errötenden Fanni durch die Haare zu strubbeln. „Sandbech ...“, der Kleinere wich schnaubend zurück und seine grauen Augen blitzten aufmüpfig, während seine roten Wangen aber gleichzeitig seine weiterhin andauernde Verlegenheit verrieten, „Treibs bloß nicht zu weit, Sandbech.“ „Du weißt gar nicht, was ich alles treibe … Ich bin beim Treiben sehr … umtriebig ...“, der Blonde grinste herausfordernd, aber Fanni holte einfach nur tief Luft, „Hast du nachher Zeit? Oder hast du doch noch irgendjemanden flachzulegen?“ „Ich glaube nicht … Aber, ich kann in meinem Terminkalender nachsehen, wenn es dich beruhigt Daunenfein ...“, Ståle griff nun nach seinem Handy und sah einen Moment auf das Display, bevor er dann aber schnell wieder aufsah, „Keine Verabredungen … Nur ein Einkaufszettel von Torgeir … Ich soll Geschirrspülmittel und Gleitgel mitbringen ...“  
„Ganz toll.“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, „Dann kannst du ja … vorbeikommen … und … und meine Freunde kennenlernen.“ „Tja ...“, Ståle lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lächelte, „Zu einem Mittagessen?“  
„Meinetwegen.“, seufzte er, „Ich kann Tom sicher zum Kochen überreden ...“ „Nein.“, der plötzliche, vollkommen unerwartete Einwand ließ Fanni nun überrascht innehalten und er blinzelte verwirrt, „Nein? Wie bitte?“ „Nein ...“, wiederholte Ståle in aller Seelenruhe und leckte sich betont langsam über die Lippen, während sein blauer Blick Fanni förmlich an seinen Platz zu bannen schien, „Ich möchte, dass du kochst ...“ „Ich?“, Fannis Stimme kiekste, aber Ståle nickte nur, „Oder willst du nicht für deinen Freund kochen?“


	3. Chapter 3

Fanni wartete nach der letzten Vorlesung ungeduldig auf Ståle. Er lehnte neben der Tür an der weiß gekalkten Wand und beobachtete den jüngeren Studenten, der mit übertriebener Ruhe und als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, seinen Notizblock und den Bleistift, mit dem er die ganze Vorlesung über gelangweilt gespielt hatte, in seinem alten, abgewetzten Rucksack verstaute. Er schulterte den Rucksack und zwinkerte Fanni dann auf seinem Weg aus dem Raum hinaus, zu, „Kommst du, Daunenfein? Entfliehen wir der Langeweile ...“  
„Weißt du … dir wäre vielleicht nicht so langweilig ...“, Fanni musste sich beeilen, um mit dem großgewachsenen Blonden Schritt zu halten und zuckte zusammen, als Ståle nun den Arm um ihn legte, „ … wenn ich mit dir spielen darf?“ „ … wenn du mitschreiben würdest ...“, murmelte Fanni ungerührt und genoss kurz das angenehme Gefühl sich gegen den warmen Körper des Größeren lehnen zu können, „Dann würdest du dem Dozenten vielleicht sogar zuhören, Sandbech ...“ „Ich höre zu.“, er fühlte Ståles Schulterzucken, aber der Tonfall zeugte noch immer von reichlichem Desinteresse, „Aber das meiste interessiert mich nicht.“ „Aber ...“, Fanni sah überrascht zu dem Größeren auf, „Warum studierst du denn?“ „Was sollte ich sonst tun?“, Ståle klang reichlich verwundert und Fanni schnaubte ungläubig, „Dich durch die Betten vögeln?“ „Keine schlechte Idee ...“, Fanni blieb abrupt stehen und starrte den Größeren, der sich nun zu ihm hinunter beugte, hilflos an und gab ein leidendes Geräusch von sich, als nun nur noch wenige Millimeter zwischen ihren Lippen zu sein schienen, „Ståle ...“ „Kann ich bei dir anfangen?“, wisperte Ståle gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, woraufhin Fanni den Größeren von sich stieß, „Halt die Klappe.“ „Willst du das wirklich?“, Ståle leckte sich betont langsam über die Lippen und zwinkerte Fanni wiederum zu, aber der Kleinere knurrte nur, „JA!“ „Wie du willst … Ich kann nämlich schweigen wie ein Grab …“, Ståle beschleunigte seinen Schritt wieder, sodass Fanni mit einigen hastigen Schritten zu ihm aufschließen musste, „Ich werde kein Wort mehr sagen … und mich in Schweigen hüllen ...“  
Fanni verdrehte genervt die Augen, blieb aber so plötzlich stehen, dass Ståle noch zwei Schritte weiterlief, bevor auch der Größere überrascht stehen blieb. Er hob fragend eine Braue, aber Fanni nickte nur in Richtung eines Tisches inmitten der Mensa, „Meine Freunde ...“ „Schade ...“, Ståle krauste die Nase, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und legte wiederum behutsam einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Kleineren, „Dann wirst du wohl ein anderes Mal für mich kochen müssen, Daunenfein.“ „Oh ja … Ich freue mich ...“, murrte Fanni halbherzig, dirigierte Ståle dann aber noch etwas ungeschickt durch die Tischreihen zu seinen Freunden, die eine lautstarke Diskussion über Verschwörungstheorien und auch über die Mondlandung zu führen schienen. Ståle verhielt sich nun tatsächlich still. Der jüngere Student blieb allerdings auch einen Schritt hinter dem Kleineren, der seinen, bei seinem Näherkommen aufsehenden Freunden kurz zunickte. Fanni deutete auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber, bevor er sich dann neben Tom auf die lange Bank sinken ließ, „Leute … Das ist Ståle, mein … Freund.“  
„Ah le sexy Boyfriend.“, Tom grinste, als Fanni bei dem falschen, französischen Akzent seines besten Freundes zusammenzuckte, „Lass das, Tom … Also, das ist mein Freund, Ståle Sandbech ...“ „Hi.“, Ståle grinste und ließ eine große Kaugummiblase platzen, nur um sich das klebrige Gummi von den Lippen zu lecken, bevor er dann Fanni gegenüber Platz nahm. „Hallo.“, Daniel betrachtete Ståle kurz von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er dann einladend lächelte, „Ich bin Daniel … und das ...“ Daniel deutete auf den jüngeren Mann neben ihm, der gerade ein Stück Pizza von dessen Teller stibitzte, „ … das ist Domen.“ „Ein Hamster.“, warf Tom erklärend ein und deutete dann kurz auf den großgewachsenen Robin, der gerade mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck eine Peperoni von seinem Pizzastück klaubte, „Da hätten wir noch ein kleines Bambi … Na gut, nicht so klein ...“ Fanni gab einen leidenden Laut von sich und senkte den Blick, als Tom nun auf ihn deutete, „Ein Küken … und ich bin der Hase.“ „Ein Daunenfein.“, widersprach Ståle nun aber Tom und zog damit wieder alle Blicke auf sich, „Was?“ „Er ist kein Küken.“, erklärte Ståle noch immer mit derselben, seltsamen Ruhe, während seine Augen amüsiert funkelten, „Er ist ein Daunenfein.“  
„Mmmmh … Du hast recht … Er sieht tatsächlich wie eine Wildgans aus ...“, Tom legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, während Fanni nun den Kopf seufzend auf den Tisch sinken ließ, „Tom ...“ Er wurde aber auch nun wieder ignoriert, denn Tom führte die scheinbare Ähnlichkeit weiter aus und machte einen Vorschlag, „Ein Wildgansküken?“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle nickte und nun mischte sich auch Robin ein, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so still ist … Ich hätte ihm eine größere Klappe zugetraut ...“  
„Er hat gesagt, dass er wie ein Grab schweigen will. Beschwör es nicht ...“, murmelte Fanni und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, seufzte aber gleich wieder, als Ståle ihm nun herausfordernd zuzwinkerte, „Aber nur in der Öffentlichkeit … Im Schlafzimmer bin ich viel … zungenfertiger. Frag das kleine Daunenfein ...“ Fanni starrte seinen angeblichen Freund für einen Moment nur sprachlos an und fühlte dann aber, wie die Röte seine Wangen erwärmten, „STÅLE!  
Seine Freunde grinsten breit und Fanni versuchte beinahe verzweifelt das Thema zu wechseln, „Also, worüber habt ihr … ihr gerade gesprochen?“ „Über die Mondlandung.“, Daniels Grinsen war noch immer deutlich amüsiert, „Aber … ich glaube dein Sandbech kann uns viel interessantere Dinge berichten ...“ „Stimmt.“, mischte Robin sich ein und sah zwischen Ståle und Fanni hin und her, „Wie ist Fanni im Bett?“ „Ich ...“, versuchte der Kleinere zu protestieren, verstummte aber abrupt, als er einen nackten Fuß sein Bein entlang streichen fühlte. „Ein Gentleman schweigt ...“, grinste Ståle und in seiner Miene zeigte sich nicht, dass sein Fuß nun über die empfindliche Innenseite von Fannis Oberschenkel strich. „Seit wann bist du denn ein Gentleman?“, rutschte es dem bereits atemlos klingenden Fanni, der nun vehement versuchte die Oberschenkel zusammenzupressen, dadurch aber noch erregter schien, heraus, aber Ståles herausforderndes, seltsam tiefgründiges Lächeln verschwand nicht, sondern wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich sein mochte, noch strahlender, „Du willst es doch auch, nicht wahr mein süßes Daunenfein ...“  
„Nehmt euch bitte ein Zimmer.“, Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte genervt, „Hier sind Kinder anwesend!“ „Ich bin 20 ...“, belehrte der junge Slowene seinen Freund hoheitsvoll, aber Daniel wischte seinen Einwand kurzerhand mit einer einfachen Handbewegung beiseite, „Ich möchte trotzdem wenigstens einmal in Ruhe essen.“ „Spielverderber.“, murrte Tom, beinahe enttäuscht klingend und Fanni nutzte nun die Chance sich hastig zu erheben, „Wir müssen los … Los, Ståle … Komm ...“  
Fanni zerrte den Größeren förmlich mit sich, aber Tom rief ihm noch etwas hinterher, „Keine Flecken auf der Couch! Und denk dran … häng eine Socke über den Türgriff!“ „Oh Gott ...“, Robin stöhnte theatralisch, „Diese … Bilder … vor meinem Auge ...“ „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig.“, grinste Tom, „Wie steht es eigentlich mit dir und Lindinger?“ „Er ist mein Professor!“, schnappte Robin, aber seine Wangen färbten sich verräterisch rot, woraufhin seine Freunde lachten.


	4. Chapter 4

„Das war peinlich.“, Fanni stöhnte mit roten Wangen auf, kaum dass sie die Mensa verlassen hatten, „Kannst du dich nicht einmal benehmen? Verdammt … Ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken ...“ „Ach?“, Ståle grinste frech und zwinkerte dem Kleineren zu, „Beruhig dich, Daunenfein … Es ist eine Fake-Beziehung … Hab doch mal ein bisschen Spaß … Oder muss ich dir dafür erst den Stock aus dem Bürzel ziehen?“ „Du … Arsch ...“, zischte Fanni und das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde noch dunkler, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nein, du hast einen Bürzel, Daunenfein.“ „Ich bin keine verfickte Wildgans!“, ereiferte sich Fanni und blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Ståle nicht gleich reagieren konnte. Der Größere lief noch einige Schritte, bevor er sich dann, ohne dass das Grinsen verschwand zu seinem angeblichen Freund umdrehte, „Nein, das bist du nicht … du bist ein niedliches, flauschiges Wildgansküken ...“ „Und du bist ein Idiot.“, Fanni ballte die Fäuste und stapfte wütend und mit angriffslustig gesenktem Kopf an Ståle vorbei, „Ein Vollidiot!“  
„Du bist niedlich, wenn du kükst.“, mit zwei langen Schritten schloss Ståle wieder zu dem Kleineren auf und lief dann für einen Moment schweigend neben ihm her. Noch immer angespannt, weigerte Fanni sich ihn anzusehen, genoss aber die kurzzeitige Stille. „Weißt du ...“, fing Ståle nach einigen Minuten, als sie aus dem verglasten Eingang der Uni nach draußen traten, doch wieder an und gegen seinen Willen schnaubte Fanni, „Was?“ „Soll ich dich meinen Freunden vorstellen?“, die Frage brachte Fanni für einen Moment aus der Fassung, dann aber schaffte er ein etwas wackeliges Schulterzucken, „Wenn du meinst, dass das … nötig wäre?“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Ståle legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und grinste, „Es wäre zumindest interessant.“ Auf Fannis vollkommen verständnislosen Blick, kehrte nun aber das amüsierte Grinsen zurück, „Und danach wärst du kein unschuldiges, kleines Küken mehr … und das wäre schade, Daunenfein.“ „Ich bin nicht unschuldig!“, schnappte Fanni, aber Ståle wuschelte ihm nur durch die blonden Haare und lächelte nachsichtig, der Spott deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, „Natürlich nicht, Daunenfein. Du doch nicht.“ „Ich bin kein unschuldiges Küken!“, beschwerte Fanni sich mit roten Wangen, aber Ståle grinste nur wissend und wechselte nun glücklicherweise das Thema, „Also, was ist nun mit was zu essen?“  
Fanni lächelte schwach und deutete auf einen der holzvertäfelten Blöcke des Wohnheims, am Ende der gewundenen Straße, „Ich kann Spaghetti kochen?“ „Mmmmh … Klingt gut.“, Ståle nickte und wartete hinter Fanni stehend darauf, dass der Kleinere die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, bevor er sich an ihm vorbei in das Treppenhaus drängte, „Gibt es hier einen Lift.“ „Wieso, funktionieren deine Beine nicht?“, schnaubte Fanni und trat die Glastür hinter sich ins Schloss, bevor er eilig zu Ståle, der gerade den Fahrstuhl entdeckt hatte, trat. „Welches Stockwerk?“, Ståle inspizierte die neugierig die Knöpfe und Fanni seufzte, „Viertes.“ „Lift.“, Ståles langer Finger tippte fordernd auf die Schaltfläche und warf dem verstimmt wirkenden Kleineren einen belustigten Blick zu, „Oder wolltest du mich etwa die Treppen hoch und über die Schwelle tragen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch bist, Daunenfein ...“  
„Halt einfach den Mund ...“, murrte Fanni und trat, nachdem nun die stählernen Türen lautlos auseinander glitten waren, in die schmale Kabine, „Und lass deine Finger bei dir.“ „Du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich dann an die leicht spiegelnden Wände, „Ich habe den Bachelor in Fahrstuhlsex ...“ Fanni schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber Ståle lehnte sich dennoch zu ihm, „Ich arbeite übrigens gerade an meiner Masterthese … Und, ich bräuchte da noch einen Freiwilligen für den praktischen Teil ...“ „Träum weiter, Sandbech.“, Fanni schloss die Augen und weigerte sich sie, bis er das leise Ping, der sich öffnenden Türen hörte, sie wieder zu öffnen, „Komm ...“  
Fanni führte den jüngeren Studenten zur bunten Haustür seiner WG und schloss widerwillig auf, „Also ...“ Aber Ståle drängte bereits wieder an ihm vorbei und sah sich neugierig um, „Mmmmh … ordentlich ...“ „Johann … räumt auf.“, murmelte Fanni und streckte eine Hand nach Ståles abgewetzten Rucksack aus, „Er ist … etwas pedantisch.“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle nickte und händigte seinem angeblichen Freund den Rucksack auf und sah ihm kurz hinterher, als Fanni durch eine halb offen stehende Tür verschwand.  
Fanni beeilte sich. Hastig ließ er die beiden Rucksäcke in seinem unaufgeräumten Schlafzimmer zu Boden fallen und stürmte dann eilig zurück auf den engen Flur, den er aber verlassen vorfand. Er sah sich suchend um, fand den Jüngeren dann aber im Wohnzimmer, dessen Mobiliar wild zusammengewürfelt worden war, auf der alten, knarrenden Couch sitzend vor. Beim Klang seiner Schritte sah Ståle auf und klopfte auffordernd auf die durchgesessenen Polster neben sich, „Na komm her, Daunenfein ...“ „Nenn mich nicht so.“, murmelte Fanni, nahm aber am anderen Ende der Couch, so weit von Ståle entfernt, wie es nur ging, Platz, „Ich heiße Anders.“  
„Der Name passt nicht zu dir.“, Ståle krauste die Nase, lehnte sich nun aber in die farblich nicht zusammenpassen wollenden Kissen zurück, „Aber, egal … Ich hab eine Frage.“ „Eine … Frage?“, Fanni sah den Jüngeren misstrauisch an, seufzte dann aber, „Gut … frag ...“ „Wie weit wollen wir das ganze Fake-Boyfriend-Theater treiben?“ „Was?“, eine steile Falte erschien auf Fannis Stirn und die grauen Augen funkelten, während Ståle nun grinste, „Ich meine Sex. Soll ich dich entjungfern … äh … entküken?“ „NEIN!“, brachte Fanni atemlos hervor, sprang von der Couch und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein … um Gottes Willen ...“ „Schade ...“, Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen und sein blauer Blick wanderte von Kopf bis Fuß über die kleine Gestalt seines angeblichen Freundes, „Du verpasst was ...“  
„Aber … vielleicht ...“, Fanni räusperte sich verlegen und wagte nun Ståle wieder anzusehen, „ … müssen wir uns … küssen? Nur damit wir … überzeugend wirken … Natürlich ...“ „Klingt gut.“, Ståle erhob sich und trat auf den, wie erstarrt dastehenden Kleineren zu, „Dann lass und gleich mal üben … Mal sehen, welches Kusslevel du bist.“ „Äh ...“, Fanni lief rot an und stotterte fast, „Und wie … Soll ich vorher Zähneputzen …? Oder reicht ein … Kaugum ...?“ „Halt den Mund.“, murmelte Ståle und küsste den Kleineren kurz, „Siehst du? Ein Kuss … Genieß es einfach ...“  
„Ich kann ...“, wieder wurde Fanni durch einen weiteren Kuss unterbrochen und dieses Mal strich die Zunge fordernd über die zusammen gepressten Lippen des Kleineren. „Daunenfein ...“, Ståle löste schließlich den Kuss, „Küss mich, als würdest du mit mir schlafen wollen ...“ „Ich will ...“, versuchte Fanni zu protestieren, wurde aber wiederum durch einen weiteren Kuss ruhig gestellt.  
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, beschwerte sich, der gerade eingetretene Robert und das angebliche Paar fuhr hektisch auseinander. Noch etwas außer Atem, schaffte Fanni ein etwas wackeliges Lächeln, „Robert … Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist ...“ „Das hat man gemerkt.“, der großgewachsene Norweger verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Fanni löste sich errötend von Ståle, den er gleich vorstellen wollte, „Und das ist … Ståle … mein Freund.“ „Hi.“, Ståle grinste nur unbekümmert unter dem prüfenden Blick des Älteren, der wenig begeistert von dem Anblick schien, „Ich habe schon eine Menge gehört ...“ „Das glaube ich.“, Ståle zwinkerte Fanni zu, aber dieser hieb ihm nur den Ellenbogen in seine Seite und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „Hör nicht auf ihn … Er ist ein Idiot.“ „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen.“, kommentierte Robert das nun folgende Schmollen des Jüngeren, während Fanni wieder nur seufzte und an die Küchentür trat. Dort drehte der Kleinere sich noch einmal um und musterte die beiden so unterschiedlichen, jungen Männer, „Ich wollte kochen … Spaghetti … Willst du auch was?“ „Äh ...“, Robert schüttelte eilig den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände, „Bloß nicht … Nein, Danke.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Sandbech ...“, Fanni stand mit dem Rücken zum abgeschabten Küchentisch, dessen eines Bein einige Zentimeter zu kurz war, sodass darunter zum Ausgleich ein dickes Buch -1000 und ein Handwerkstip für Studenten- lag, „Ich brauche das Salz.“ „Mmmmh?“, der jüngere Student hatte nicht nur die Füße auf dem Tisch, sondern kippelte auch noch mit dem Stuhl, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem Handy spielte und nicht einmal aufsah. „Das Salz ist oben im Regal ...“, versuchte Fanni es, die blubbernde Soße mit viel mehr Nachdruck als nötig umrührend, ein weiteres Mal, aber Ståle ignorierte die subtile Aufforderung und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Das ist schön für dich.“ „Ståle ...“, Fanni zischte und er umfasste den hölzernen Löffel so fest, dass die Knöchelchen weiß hervortraten, „Ich BRAUCHE das Salz.“  
„Das habe ich schon verstanden ...“, es klackte leise, als Ståle nun endlich zu Kippeln aufhörte und Fanni verspannte sich, als sich ihm nun langsame Schritte näherte und er hielt den Atem an, als sich gleich darauf Arme um seine Taille schlangen und er die angenehme, warme Präsenz des Jüngeren hinter sich fühlte. Für einen Moment schwieg Fanni und rührte mit geschlossenen Augen weiterhin in der roten, blubbernden Soße, bevor er sich dann seufzend in der Umarmung drehte und es noch einmal mit einer direkten Aufforderung versuchte, „Holst du mir bitte das Salz runter?“  
„Runterholen?“, Ståle grinste breit und seine blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch und doch herausfordernd, während er sich über die Lippen leckte, „Das klingt gut ...“ „DAS SALZ runterholen!“, Fanni stemmte sich nun gegen den Jüngeren und versuchte sich aus der lockeren Umarmung zu lösen, was ihm aber erst gelang als Ståle leicht verwirrt den Kopf schief legte, „Was willst du denn mit Salz?“ „Würzen!“, murrte Fanni und deutete reichlich genervt mit dem Löffel, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, auf den Topf auf dem Herd, woraufhin Ståle aber nur die Stirn runzelte und sein Blick auf Fannis Schritt fiel, „Deinen Schwanz?“  
„...“, Fanni biss auf seine Lippe und seine Wangen färbten sich nun wieder dunkelrot, aber bevor er protestieren oder etwas sagen konnte, krauste Ståle die Nase und inspizierte neugierig die Gewürze, „Du hast aber wirklich seltsame Vorlieben, Daunenfein … oder glaubst du, dass du nicht scharf genug für mich bist? Dann solltest du ...“ Ståles lange Finger strichen über die schon bereitgestellten Gewürze, legten sich dann um das Chilipulver und hielt es Fanni dann grinsend entgegen, „ … lieber so etwas nehmen. Ich kann dir auch helfen … Also, beim Auftragen … Äh … Wo willst du hin?“ Das Letzte klang nun beinahe überrascht, tauchte Fanni doch nun plötzlich geschickt unter seinen Armen durch und zog einen bunten Vorhang neben der Küchentür beiseite. Der Kleinere schien in der improvisierten Abstellkammer etwas zu suchen und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er, einen kleinen Tritt tragend, wieder zum Vorschein kam, „Ich hole die Leiter.“  
„Ah, dann willst du also blasen?“, erkundigte Ståle sich unbekümmert, erhielt aber keine Antwort, denn Fanni ignorierte ihn störrisch. Der kleine Blonde klappte stattdessen einfach das quietschende, dreistufige Leiterchen auf. Er erklomm die oberste Stufe und öffnete die, sonst viel zu hoch für ihn liegende Schranktür. Das Salz war dann aber auch schnell gefunden und Fanni schob den Tritt achtlos mit dem Fuß beiseite, bevor er dann eine Prise Salz in die fröhlich köchelnde Soße rührte.  
„Nicht blasen?“, Ståle schmollte, wie Fanni aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte und er seufzte frustriert, „Du kannst pusten ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, aus dem fast niedlichen Schmollen wurde nun ein breites Grinsen und Fanni bereute sein Angebot beinahe schon und schnappte, „Die Soße!“ „Du willst die Soße pusten?“, erkundigte der Größere sich verwirrt und Fanni seufzte, bevor er Ståle nun den Löffel mit etwas Soße entgegenhielt, „Du sollst die SOßE probieren … Aber, Vorsicht. Sie ist heiß … also, solltest du vorher pusten … Sonst verbrennst du dich ...“ „Meinst du etwa, ich könnte nichts Heißes vertragen?“, Ståle zwinkerte ihm zu und wurde dann aber gleich blass, als er nun die heiße Soße probierte. „FERFAMMT!“, hastig griff er nach einem Glas Wasser und stürzte es atemlos hinunter, bevor er es erneut füllte, „FERDAMMFE FEIFE ...“ „Ich habe dich gewarnt.“, Fanni konnte sich nur schwerlich das Grinsen verbeißen. Aber, er schaffte es, scheinbar unbeeindruckt, achtlos mit den Schultern zu zucken und zog in der gleichen Bewegung aber auch schon den Topf von der Herdplatte, „Die Teller sind oben links im Schrank … neben dem Kühlschrank … Mach dich nützlich, Sandbech … Oder kannst du das etwa auch nicht?“  
„Keine Romantik? Immerhin ist das unser erstes Date.“, Ståle krauste die Nase und beäugte den wackeligen Holztisch, auf dessen abgeschabter Holzoberfläche keine Tischdecke, sondern nur zwei Teller standen, „Ich bin enttäuscht.“ „Sei froh, dass du ...“, Fanni stellte mit einem leisen Ächzen den schweren Nudeltopf auf den Tisch und drehte sich dann gleich wieder weg, um den Soßentopf zu holen, „ … überhaupt etwas zu essen bekommst.“ „Du bist unromantisch, Daunenfein.“, urteilte Ståle kopfschüttelnd, „Zu einem Date gehören … eine Tischdecke … vielleicht eine Vase mit einer Rose auf dem Tisch ...“  
Der blonde Student sah sich um und grinste, als er den Vorhang vor der Abstellkammer entdeckte, „Warte mal ...“ „Ståle!“, Fanni hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben, als der Größere den bunten Stoffvorhang von der Stange löste und mit dem Stoffbündel über den Arm zurück zum Tisch kam, „Das ist nicht ...“ „Nimm mal die Sachen vom Tisch.“, als Fanni wie erstarrt stehen blieb, seufzte Ståle, legte das Stoffbündel auf einen der Stühle und stellte die beiden Töpfe auf das Rost bei der Spüle, bevor er dann den Vorhang als Tischdecke über den Tisch breitete, „Voila! Schon besser … Aber hast du denn vielleicht wenigstens eine Vase? Und irgendwelche Blumen?“  
„Nein.“, Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen, aber Ståle schien ihm wieder einmal nicht zuzuhören, sondern sah sich suchend in der Küche um. Bemüht den unbekümmerten Größeren nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, folgte Fanni Ståle ins Wohnzimmer, wo dieser aber auch nicht fündig wurde. Als Ståle nun aber eine der Türen zu den Schlafzimmern seiner Mitbewohner öffnen wollte, trat Fanni ihm in den Weg, „Nein!“ „Also gut ...“, Ståle nickte unbekümmert und trat im Wohnzimmer an den niedrigen Couchtisch, auf dem einige alte und zerfledderte Zeitungen lagen, „Dann halt so ...“  
Fanni konnte nun erstaunt beobachten, wie Ståle ein Blatt aus einer der Zeitungen riss und dann mit beachtlichem Geschick begann daraus eine Rose zu falten, „Woher …?“ Aber Ståle hörte ihm wieder einmal nicht zu, sondern steuerte nun wieder die Küche an und sah sich suchend um, „Wo sind die Gläser, Daunenfein?“ „Gläs …? Was willst du mit … Da ...“, Fanni deutete, ohne nachzudenken, auf eine Schranktür und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als Ståle nun die Gläser inspizierte, sie einzeln prüfend ins Licht hielt und dann wieder in den Schrank zurückstellte. Aber schließlich schien endlich eines der Gläser seinen gehobenen Ansprüchen zu genügen und mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen platzierte er das hohe, schlanke Glas nun mitten auf dem Tisch und ließ die Papierrose hineingleiten, bevor er das Arrangement mit schief gelegtem Kopf prüfend betrachtete, „Mmmmh … Habt ihr Kerzen?“ „Nein.“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und strich sich seufzend durch die blonden Haare, „Können wir nicht einfach … essen?“ „Na ja ...“, Ståle wirkte noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Fanni beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern setzte sich und begann dann nun seinen Teller zu füllen.  
„Susi und Strolch?“, Ståle spielte mit den langen Nudeln und grinste, als Fanni verständnislos wirkend, von seinem Teller, auf dem er gerade routiniert die Spaghetti mit der Soße vermengte, aufsah, „So, wie die Hunde?“ Noch immer schien Fanni nicht zu verstehen, sodass Ståle nun seufzend erklärte, „Wir essen beide die gleiche Nudel und küssen uns dann?“ „Warum sollten wir das tun?“, Fanni legte verwundert den Kopf schief und sah auf Ståles bisher noch unangetasteten Teller, „Wir haben doch jeder Nudeln …?“  
„Daunenfein ...“, Ståle ließ nun nach dem ersten Bissen die Gabel sinken und verzog das Gesicht, „Zu viel Salz ...“


	6. Chapter 6

Das vollkommen versalzene Mittagessen war rasch entsorgt worden und Ståle hatte nach kurzer Suche dann im Kühlschrank zwei Joghurtbecher entdeckt. Bevor Fanni noch etwas hätte sagen oder den Jüngeren gar hätte aufhalten können, hatte Ståle nach den Bechern gegriffen und den Deckel gelöst und hielt sie Fanni grinsend entgegen, „Himbeere oder Erdbeere?“ „Him ...“, Fanni konnte noch nicht einmal das Wort vollenden, bevor Ståle ihm den Becher in die Hand drückte und dann damit begann die Schubladen aufzuziehen und nach dem passendem Besteck zu suchen. Seufzend öffnete Fanni schließlich, gelangweilt vom Zusehen und langsam auch hungrig, die richtige Schublade und reichte seinem angeblichen Freund einen der grünen, aus der Mensa entwendeten Plastiklöffel, „Hier ...“  
Fanni ließ sich auf die knarrende Couch sinken und betrachtete den Jogurt argwöhnisch, während Ståle sich neben ihm niederließ und seinerseits begann eifrig den Erdbeerjogurt zu löffeln. „Magst du keinen Jogurt?“, erkundigte Ståle sich, als Fanni auch nach einigen Minuten noch immer teilnahmslos und scheinbar nachdenklich darin herumrührte und beugte sich dann vor, um einen prüfenden Blick in Fannis Becher zu werfen, „Oder ist er nicht gut … Soll ich mal probieren?“ „Schon gut ...“, der Kleinere seufzte und stieß den Löffel in den Jogurt, um endlich doch mal zu probieren und dann die Nase zu krausen, „ … gehört Tande ...“  
Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden und gleich darauf wieder schließenden Haustür durchbrach die Stille und als sich nun Schritte näherten, beugte Ståle sich über den überraschten Fanni und küsste ihn. „Igitt.“, Halvor erschien in der Wohnzimmertür und verzog amüsiert das Gesicht, während er sich theatralisch schüttelte, „Waren das noch schöne Zeiten, als man Fanni nur mit einem Puzzle im Wohnzimmer gefunden hat ...“ Hastig löste Fanni den Kuss und stieß den jüngeren mit roten Wangen von sich, „Ich habe nie gepuzzelt! Und worüber regst du dich auf? Du läufst doch ständig nackt durch die Wohnung und präsentierst allen dein … Ding!“  
„Ach?“, Halvor krauste die Nase, wurde dann aber ernst, „Kann ich mir dein Auto leihen?“ „Was ist mit deinem?“, erkundigte Fanni sich misstrauisch, „Hast du wieder vergessen zu tanken?“ „Nein!“, Halvors Grinsen verschwand nicht, „Aber, meine Autoschlüssel scheinen verschwunden zu sein … Ich habe Domen oder ein dämonisches Ritual in Verdacht oder ...vielleicht schlafwandelt Forfang auch wieder ...“ „Forfang … schlafwandelt? So richtig mit … ausgestreckten Armen, langem Nachthemd und Nachtmütze?“, erkundigte Ståle sich interessiert und während Fanni nur genervt schnaubte, schüttelte Halvor den Kopf, „Ne … eher in Shorts … Er räumt meistens die Küche auf … oder sortiert Fannis kaputte Socken ...“  
„Ich habe keine kaputten Socken ...“, protestierte Fanni erneut, stand aber dennoch auf und reichte Halvor seinen Wagenschlüssel, „Wehe, wenn du nackt fährst oder Rane auch nur einen Kratzer hat ...“ „Rane?“, Fanni errötete, als Ståle ihn fragend ansah, aber Halvor antwortete rasch und spielte mit dem Schlüssel, um dem neugierigen Ståle dann ein kleine Metallplakette mit dem eingravierten Namen zu zeigen, „Fannis Auto … Rane.“ „Rane.“, Ståles Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert und der Kleinere verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust, „Rane. Ja, mein Auto hat einen Namen. Hast du ein Problem damit?“ „Nicht im geringsten.“, Ståle schmunzelte amüsiert, legte einen Arm um den widerstrebenden Kleineren und küsste den Errötenden auf die Wange, „Ich finde das nur richtig süß ...“  
„Apropos … Ich hab einen Tipp für dich, Fanni.“, Halvor wirbelte den Schlüssel herum und nickte in Richtung der offenen Tür, „Hängt doch bitte das nächste Mal eine Socke an die Türklinke … Ehrlich, keiner von uns hat Lust zuzusehen, wie Ståle eine Mandelop ohne Betäubung an dir vornimmt … Wir haben schließlich lange genug Daniel und Domen ertragen … und, die sind gerade erst aus dem Gröbsten raus.“  
„DU RENNST NACKT HERUM!“, Fanni warf ein Kissen nach Halvor, der lachend auswich und dann die Tür, noch immer kichernd, hinter sich zuzog. Der kleine Blonde sank nun aber schlecht gelaunt auf die Couch und fuhr sich frustriert durch die struppigen Haare, „Ståle … Könntest du vielleicht … aufhören mich … zu küssen?“ „Was? Küss ich so schlecht?“, Ståle grinste und wirkte trotz allem noch immer sehr von sich überzeugt, als er nun den Kopf schief legte, „Du wolltest doch, dass wir … überzeugend wirken, Daunenfein.“ „Zwischen überzeugend und … deiner Zunge in meinem Hals … gibt es einen großen Unterschied.“, knurrte Fanni und Ståle schüttelte, nun beinahe mitleidig wirkend, den Kopf, „Du hast echt keine Ahnung, wie das in einer Beziehung funktioniert, oder?“ „Ich … Nein!“, schnappte der Kleinere und errötete prompt, als Ståle lachte, weigerte sich aber seine Verlegenheit zu zeigen, „Aber, du hast sie ...“ „Klar.“, der Größere nickte, beinahe eifrig und Fanni blinzelte überrascht, „Du … Du hattest einen FREUND? Also, einen Freund Freund?!?“ „Einen Freund, mit dem ich geschlafen habe.“, nickte Ståle unbekümmert, „Und davon mehr als einen … Warte ...“ Ståle zählte lautlos etwas an seinen Fingern ab und sah schließlich wieder, zum immer verlegen wirkenden Jüngeren auf, „Sieben … Willst du ihre Namen?“  
„NEIN!“, Fanni hob abwehrend die Hände, aber Ståle zählte ein weiteres Mal an seinen Fingern ab und nannte zu jedem einen Namen und zu Fannis Leidwesen auch noch Weiteres, „Olav … Da war ich dreizehn … Mein erster Blowjob, beinahe hätte ich ihn gebissen … Danach kam Shaun … Sex mit dem Idol … Mein Nachhilfelehrer … Magnus … Frode erwischte mich mit ihm auf der Couch … Markus … Aber erst, als der 18 war … Lars … Anders … Nein, nicht du … Es gibt wohl einige Anderse … Und das war der Zwillinge zu Lars … Leider niemals beide zusammen … René und nun … als achter … mein Fakeboyfriend Daunenfein ...“  
„Oh Gott ...“, Fanni ließ sich schwer auf die Couch sinken und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er reagierte nicht einmal, als Ståle sich neben ihn setzte und beinahe liebevoll und fürsorglich einen Arm um ihn legte, „Was ist los? Schockiert dich das?“ Als Fanni aber minutenlang keine Antwort gab, zog Ståle den Kleineren zu sich, „Willst du mir deine … Freunde erzählen?“ Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort, also schränkte er ein, „Oder wenigstens die Anzahl?“ „Null ...“, murmelte Fanni schließlich so leise, dass Ståle glaubte, dass er sich verhört haben musste, „Null?“ „Null.“, dieses Mal kam die Antwort lauter und die, nun wieder offenen grauen Augen funkelten störrisch, „Keinen … Keinen Freund … Keine Freundin … Kein Valentins … irgendwas … Nicht mal ein Mitleidsfick … oder Kuss ...“  
„Hey, Daunenfein ...“, Ståle legte sanft einen Finger unter das spitze Kinn und Fanni seufzte, „Sag einfach mal nichts … bitte ...“ „Hast du Lust morgen mit mir Bowlen zu gehen?“, Ståle klang unbeeindruckt und sicher und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, „Was?“ „Willst du mit mir Bowlen gehen?“, wiederholte Ståle geduldig und Fanni musterte ihn misstrauisch, „Warum …?“ „Weil ...“, Ståle strich sanft über die rot gefleckte Wange des Kleineren, „ … richtige Paare nun mal für gewöhnlich auf Dates gehen … Außerdem tut es dir mal ganz gut hier rauszukommen. Reicht das? Oder muss ich mir weitere Argumente aus den Fingern saugen, um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen?“


	7. Chapter 7

„Verdammt ...“, Fanni verfolgte die blaue Kugel, die vollkommen harmlos einen Kegel streifte, bevor sie klappernd verschwand, „Ich kann das nicht!“ „Komm mal her ...“, Ståle griff nach einer kleineren Kugel und reichte sie Fanni, bevor er dann hinter ihm trat und einen Arm um seine Taille schlang. Der Kleinere zuckte zusammen, als Ståles warmer Atem seinen Nacken streifte und er errötete prompt, als seine nun über seinen Arm strich, „Es ist alles der Schwung … Du musst erst Schwung holen … so … und dann … musst du zielen … Siehst du?“ „Uh ...“, Fanni schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, den warmen Körper hinter sich zu vergessen, keuchte aber auf, als Ståle ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, „Los Daunenfein … Zeig es den blöden Kegeln ...“  
Fanni löste sich, stolperte einige Schritte und schwang dann die Kugel und ließ sie schließlich los. Den Atem anhaltend, verfolgte sein grauer Blick den Weg der Kugel und seine Augen strahlten, als sie eine perfekte Linie beschrieb und tatsächlich alle Kegel umwerfen konnte, „OH GOTT! ICH HAB'S! STÅLE! HAST DU DAS GESEHEN?!“ Begeistert hüpfte der Blonde auf und ab und drehte sich dann zu Ståle um, „STÅLE!“ „Gut gemacht.“, Ståle schmunzelte und breitete die Arme aus, „Sehr gut!“ „JA!“, Fanni sprang ihm förmlich in die Arme, schlang die Arme um Ståles Hals und zog den Größeren für einen Kuss zu sich.  
„Oh.“, Ståle blinzelte verwirrt und Fanni löste sich mit roten Wangen und stotterte, „Ent … Entschuldigung ...“ „Schon gut.“, Ståle schmunzelte und nickte dann in Richtung der Bahn, „Die Ablenkung hilft dir auch nicht … Ich werde dir so was von deinen süßen, kleinen Bürzel aufreißen, dass du die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht sitzen kannst ...“ „Als ob du schaffen würdest!“, lachte Fanni befreit und beobachtete wie Ståle nun nach seiner dunkelgrünen Kugel griff und an die Bahn trat, während er sich auf die weichen Polstern der kleinen Sitzecke sinken ließ.  
Es entwickelte sich ein kleiner Wettkampf, den Ståle letztendlich für sich entschied. Allerdings bediente Ståle sich unlauterer Methoden, als er sich an Fanni heranschlich und den Kleineren plötzlich in seine Arme zog, sodass seine Füße plötzlich den Kontakt zum Boden verloren. Fanni quiekte erschrocken und ließ die kleine Kugel fallen, als Ståle ihn plötzlich herumwirbelte, „Sieht so aus, als hättest du nichts getroffen … Nuller ...“ „Das war unfair!“, protestierte Fanni, dennoch lachend und ließ sich kichernd auf die Sitzbank sinken, „Du hast geschummelt!“ „So? Hast du Beweise?“, Ståle grinste und setzte sich neben ihn, „Willst du den Betreiber rufen lassen, um dich zu beschweren?“ „Fick dich, Sandbech!“, Fanni streckte ihm die Zunge raus, wehrte sich aber dieses Mal nicht, als Ståle kurzerhand die Möglichkeit nutzte, ihn zu küssen, „Dafür kaufst du uns nun was zu Essen?“ „Gut ...“, Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen, „Worauf hat mein Daunenfein denn Hunger?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni schloss die Augen, die dann vor Begeisterung funkelten, als er sie dann nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens wieder öffnete, „Pommes!“

„Senf.“, Fanni reckte sich, um über die hohe Theke spähen zu können und bemerkte erst gar nicht den entsetzten Blick von Ståle, als er auf Zehenspitzen nach der gelben Flasche angelte und den gelben Senf auf seinen Pommes verteilte. „Anders ...“, Ståle klang so vorwurfsvoll, dass Fanni schließlich, den ersten Pommes zum Probieren bereits in der Hand haltend aufsah, „Was?“ „Du isst Senf.“, stellte Ståle fest und Fanni nickte, bevor er dann den Pommes in den Mund steckte, „Ja?“  
„Senf.“, Ståle verzog das Gesicht, wirkte aber noch immer reichlich ungläubig, „Zu Pommes.“ „Ja?“, Fanni tauchte die nächste Fritte in die Lache aus gelbem Senf und verspeiste die Kartoffelschnitte genüsslich, bevor er zu seinem angeblichen Freund sah, „Ist das etwa ein Problem?“ „Ein PROBLEM?“, Ståle schüttelte sich angeekelt und seine Stimme klang fast anklagend, „Das ist kein Problem, das ist ein verdammtes Sakrileg, Daunenfein!“ Fanni schnaubte, „Du übertreibst ...“ „Ich übertreibe!?“, Ståle war unwillkürlich lauter geworden, er griff nun nach der hohen, schmalen Plastikflasche und hielt sie dem überraschten Fanni anklagend entgegen, „De Bergbys Sennep gehört nur auf Hot Dogs!“  
„Das ist doch ...“, Fanni schnaubte und hielt Ståle nun seinerseits eine, zuvor in Senf getauchte Fritte entgegen, „ … albern! Hast du es denn überhaupt jemals probiert?!?“ „Probiert?“, Ståle schnaubte abweisend und wich vor dem Pommes zurück, „Das ist einfach widerlich … abartig … ekelhaft! Gotteslästerlich!“ „Probier doch mal!“, forderte Fanni und in seinen grauen Augen funkelte der Schalk, als er sich nun grinsend an seinen angeblichen Freund wand, „Komm schon … Ståle ...“ „Fannemel!“, Ståle wich, beinahe als hätte Fanni eine Waffe auf den Größeren gerichtet, zurück und hob gleichzeitig aber auch abwehrend die Hände, „Ich werde an deinen Perversionen nicht teilnehmen!“  
„Perversionen.“, Fanni kicherte und machte grinsend einen weiteren Schritt auf Ståle zu, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so komplizierte Fremdwörter kennst ...“ „Fannemel ...“, Ståle stieß, als er nun seinerseits einen Schritt rückwärts machte, gegen die Wand und verzog das Gesicht, als Fanni die senfige Fritte gegen seine Nase tippte, „Ich werde das nicht ...“ „Stell dich nicht so an!“, kicherte Fanni und bot ihm die Pommes weiterhin an, „Kalt schmeckt es scheiße ...“ „Nur kalt ...“, Ståle drehte den Kopf weg und knurrte verstimmt, „Fannemel, lass es!“ „Sei doch kein Frosch, Sandbech.“, der Kleinere ließ nicht locker und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Ståle, „Oder bist du etwa ein feiges Hühnchen?“ „Ich ...“, Ståle versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Fanni unterbrach ihn grinsend mit einer schlechten Interpretation eines Huhns und stolperte fast, als Ståle ihm einen etwas unwirschen Stoß gab und dann einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und die Fritte brachte.  
„Feiges Huhn!“, Fanni kicherte, als Ståle nun, als er wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, eilig zurückwich und dabei immer schneller zu werden schien. Lachend und mit raschen Schritten und dabei auch weiterhin die Fritte schwenkend, folgte er Ståle durch die Bowlingbahn, bis der Größere sich schließlich ächzend auf die weichen Polster ihrer Sitzecke sinken ließ, „Gnade ...“ „Keine Gnade.“, Fanni kniete sich vor ihn, nahm nun aber den senfigen Teil, der längst kalten Fritte zwischen die Lippen und bot sie so dem sitzenden Ståle an. Der Größere zögerte nur kurz und biss zu, sodass sich ihre Lippen dann für einen weiteren Kuss trafen.  
Fanni endete irgendwie, er war sich selber nicht sicher wie es geschehen war, auf dem Schoss des Größeren und rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, „Ståle ...“ „Mmmmh?“, seine Hand hatte irgendwann, auch hier wusste Fanni nicht, wann es geschehen sein mochte und warum er es zugelassen hatte, das Shirt hochgeschoben und strich nun hauchzart über seine Seite. „Hast du dich umgesehen ...“, Fanni lehnte sich zu dem anderen und seufzte, „Wir sind alleine ...“ „Und?“, Ståle vergrub seine Nase in Fannis Nacken und hauchte einen Kuss gegen die warme Haut, woraufhin Fanni einen leidenden Laut von sich gab, „Niemand ist hier … wir … müssen nicht mehr … so tun, als ob ...“ „Ich tue nicht so, als ob ...“, lautete Ståles leise, aber dennoch deutlich verständliche Antwort, die er in Fannis Ohr flüsterte.  
„Ståle ...“, versuchte Fanni es erneut, aber Ståle nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich einen genüsslichen Kuss zu stehlen, den er erst löste, als Fanni sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen ihn stemmte, „Daunenfein?“ „Wir können nicht ...“, brachte der Kleinere atemlos hervor, aber Ståle schnaubte nur, „Und … warum nicht?“ „Wir … Das ist nicht ...echt ...“, Fanni biss auf seine Lippe und klang beinahe schüchtern, Und … Ich will dich nicht ...“  
Ståles blaue Augen wurden dunkler und sein Blick wanderte über die schmale Gestalt des Kleineren, als er nun etwas ungläubig wiederholte, „Du willst mich nicht?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni errötete, als ihm klar wurde, was er gesagt hatte, aber bevor er sich erklären konnte, schob Ståle ihn unsanft von seinem Schoss und stand ruppig auf, „Und, was war das denn? Neugier, ob du auf Männer stehst?“  
„Ich wollte nicht ...“, versuchte Fanni es erneut, aber Ståle knurrte, „Was wolltest du denn? Vergiss es!“ „Ståle!“, Fanni streckte bittend eine Hand nach dem Größeren auf, aber dieser würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr, bevor er dann wütend davon stapfte, „Gut, dann hast du hiermit eine neue Erfahrung … einen Fake-Breakup ...“


	8. Chapter 8

Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür weckte Fanni und beinahe schon hoffnungsvoll setzte er sich, in seine Bettdecke gehüllt, auf, „Ståle?“ „Hey.“, die Tür würde vorsichtig geöffnet und Tom sah vorsichtig in den dunklen Raum, Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja.“, brachte Fanni leise hervor und blinzelte, mit roten, verweinten Augen und stetig laufender Nase, die er hilflos hochzog, in das plötzlich aufflammende Licht, als Tom den Lichtschalter fand, „Tom ...“ „Wir sind gerade zurück ...“, als Tom nun aber den Kleineren sah, verstummte er und setzte sich rasch auf das Bett, bevor er ihn besorgt in seine Arme zog, „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Ståle? Soll ich ihn … anrufen?“  
„Ståle ...“, Fanni kämpfte gegen den Schluckauf und zuckte unter dem besorgten Tonfall seines besten Freundes zusammen, „Ståle … hat sich … von mir … ge … get … getrennt.“ „Oh, Küken ...“, Tom seufzte und strich dem Kleineren durch die Haare, „Willst du eine Umarmung?“ Fanni nickte und kuschelte sich, fast wie ein Kind in Toms Arme, „Es … Es tut mir … so leid ...“ „Wofür entschuldigst du dich?“, erkundigte Tom sich und zog die Decke über sie beide, „Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?“  
„Ich bin ein … Idiot ...“, murmelte Fanni, an Tom gekuschelt und der Ältere schnaubte, „Willst du darüber reden?“ „Ich glaube, er … wollte … und ich … ich … hab das Falsche … gesagt und … er ist … weg ...“, erklärte Fanni atemlos und sah besorgt auf, als Tom für einen Augenblick schwieg, „Er hat … Schluss gemacht.“ „Mmmmh … Ich verstehe … Aber, vielleicht hat er es nicht … verstanden?“, Tom suchte vorsichtig nach den richtigen Worten und strich währenddessen auch weiterhin über den schmalen, verspannten Rücken des Jüngeren, „Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn … du noch nicht … bereit bist, um … mit ihm zu schlafen ...“  
Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, als ihm klar wurde, wie die ganze Situation für Tom wirken musste. Fanni, der vollkommen zerzaust und verheult auf dem Bett saß, während ein roter Knutschfleck an seinem Hals prangte. „Das … Ich habe … das Falsche gesagt … Ich weiß nicht … warum … Ich sagte, dass … dass ich ihn … nicht wollte ...“ „Oh ...“, Tom wirkte überrascht, während Fanni nun wieder gegen die Tränen kämpfte, „Das … Ich war so … dumm ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Tom löste sich und sah dann auf den zusammengerollten Fanni hinunter, „Du könntest mit ihm reden? Du hast einen Fehler gemacht … und, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm ...“  
Fanni zog die Nase hoch, aber Tom lächelte überzeugend, „Du wirst sehen, alles wird wieder gut ...“ „Bleib … Bleibst du?“, murmelte Fanni hilflos und streckte, beinahe wie ein Kind, die Arme nach dem Älteren aus, „Will nicht … alleine sein ...“ „Natürlich.“, Tom nickte, sah aber kurz zur Tür, „Ich will nur noch den anderen Bescheid sagen … In Ordnung?“ Fanni nickte, er schloss die Augen und lauschte müde auf Toms, sich entfernende Schritte, während er erneut gegen die Tränen ankämpfen müsste. Zwar war es dieses Mal Tom, der ging, aber es weckte die Erinnerungen an Ståle. Leise Stimmen, ein unverständliches Gemurmel erklang vor der Tür, die sich wenige Minuten später wieder öffnete und Toms langer Schatten fiel in den Raum.  
„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass … dich alle lieb haben ...“, murmelte Tom leise und setzte sich, als Fanni schluchzte, aufs Bett. Die Tränen liefen ungehemmt, als der Langhaarige nun wieder unter die Decke kroch und den Kleineren sanft in seine Arme zog, „Alles wird gut ...“ Nur langsam wurde Fannis Atem ruhiger, aber endlich schlief er, eng an Tom gekuschelt, ein.

Fanni stand unschlüssig vor der Tür zum Hörsaal und traute sich nicht die Tür aufzustoßen und einzutreten. Wann immer sich ein anderer Student an ihm vorbei drängte, konnte er einen Blick auf Ståle, der an seinem üblichen Platz saß, erhaschen, was ihm erneut einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.  
Schließlich überwand er sich aber doch, trat in den beinahe schon vollbesetzten Saal und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Platz neben Ståle noch nicht besetzt war. Rasch legte er seinen Rucksack auf den Klappstuhl und räusperte sich, „Ståle?“ Der Jüngere reagierte nur langsam, sah Fanni dann kurz teilnahmslos an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den angekauten Bleistift richtete. „Ståle ...“, versuchte er es erneut, aber als er dieses Mal keine Reaktion bekam, streckte er vorsichtig eine Hand aus und berührte Ståle vorsichtig an der Schulter.“ „Fass mich nicht an!“, Das Blau seiner Augen schien eisig, als sein Blick Fanni fixierte und hastig zog der Kleinere die Hand zurück, „Ståle … ich ...“

Ståle ignorierte Fanni am nächsten Tag … am Tag darauf … und auch am Tag darauf … Und jeden Tag kehrte Fanni in die WG zurück und verkroch sich heulend unter seiner Bettdecke. „Küken … Du musst endlich was unternehmen ...“, seufzte Daniel, als Fanni sich neben ihm auf der Couch zusammenrollte, „Und zwar bevor mir der Geduldsfaden reißt und ich … Ståle eine reinhaue, dafür dass er dein Herz gebrochen hat ...“ „Daniel hat recht ...“, seufzte Robert und ließ sich auf der Lehne neben Daniel nieder, „Das kann man nicht mehr mitansehen …“ „Ich habe ihn geliebt ...“, murmelte Fanni schwach und schloss die Augen, als Daniel durch seine Haare strich, „Das haben wir gemerkt … Soll ich einen Killer anheuern?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni schaffte ein etwas klägliches Lächeln, „Ich will nicht, dass er … verletzt wird ...“  
Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf und musterte die angespannten, besorgten Mienen seiner Freunde, bevor er den Blick wieder senkte, „ … Ich muss euch was … beichten … Ståle und … ich … Wir waren nie … zusammen … richtig … zusammen … so wirklich ...“ „Was?“, Robert betrachtete den Kleineren stirnrunzelnd und Fanni schien unter dem Blick noch weiter zusammenzusinken, „Ich … mag ihn … liebe ihn … Aber … es war … alles gelogen … Ich habe ihn gefragt … ob er meinen … Freund spielen würde ...“ „Was?“, Daniel wirkte nun vollkommen verwirrt und Fanni sah hilflos auf und verflocht seine zitternden Finger miteinander, „Ich war so … dämlich … Ich … Es war toll mit … Ståle … Er hasst Senf … Aber, er mochte mich … Er hat es sogar mal gesagt … Aber, ich … hatte Panik … und nun hasst er mich endgültig ...“  
Für einen Moment herrschte lastende Stille, Fanni rutschte nervös auf der Couch herum  
und zuckte zusammen, als Johann schließlich anerkennend pfiff, „Wow, das ist echt ein Dilemma ...“ „Ich weiß ...“, brachte Fanni reichlich kläglich klingend zwischen dem Hicksern des Schluckauf hervor und errötete, als Tom nun neugierig weiter fragte, „Und … als ihr euch … getrennt habt? Was ist passiert?“ „Wir haben … und geküsst ...“, gestand er leise, „ … vorher haben wir … Er fand es albern … und ein Sakrileg … dass ich … Senf auf Pommes mag ...“ „Das ist auch ein Sakrileg.“, murmelte Daniel, aber Fanni ignorierte den Einwurf und erzählte leise weiter, „Wir haben uns geküsst … Ich saß auf … auf seinem Schoss … Seine Hand war … streichelte mich … Und dann … habe ich … was gesagt ...“ „Was hast du denn eigentlich gesagt?“, mischte sich nun Johann ein und Fanni seufzte, „Dass … dass ich ihn nicht will ...“  
„Du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen.“, schlug Daniel nun vor, „Er scheint wirklich verliebt in dich zu sein … und du doch auch in ihn … Sag ihm, dass du Angst gehabt hast … dass du verwirrt gewesen wärst … Aber, rede mit ihm!“ „Das ist schwer ...“, seufzte Fanni, „Er ignoriert mich ...“ „Da musst du nun durch Küken.“, Tom stieß ihn sanft mit dem Fuß an, „Sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst … Bring ihm ein Ständchen … Ok, das besser nicht … sonst rennt er weg … Zitiere ein Liebesgedicht … Sei dramatisch … Komm aus dir raus … Zeig ihm, dass du es ernst meinst ...“ „Und ...“, Fanni zog hörbar die Nase hoch und sah unsicher zu den anderen, „ … ihr meint, dass das … klappt?“A


	9. Chapter 9

Es dauerte aber dennoch einige Tage, bis Fanni endlich den Mut gefasst hatte, um mit Ståle zu reden. Dieses Mal wählte er allerdings nicht den Hörsaal, wo zu viele Augen sie beobachten könnten, sondern beschloss sich dem Jüngeren vorsichtig in der Mittagspause zu näheren.  
Ståle saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem schmalen Randstein an einer Mauer und schien die letzten sommerlichen Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Die langen Beine waren ausgestreckt und die Unterschenkel lagen, übereinandergeschlagen auf seinem abgeschabten Rucksack. Sein Fuß wippte aber dennoch in einem unhörbaren Takt, der durch die großen Kopfhörer, die Ståle trug, gedämpft wurde. Die blassen Lippen bewegten sich, als würde der Jüngere lautlos mitsingen, allerdings stellte Fanni beim Näherkommen fest, dass Ståle Kaugummi kaute.  
Für einen Moment betrachtete er den Jüngeren aus einiger Entfernung, bevor er sich dann aber seufzend neben ihn kniete und ihn schließlich sanft am Knie berührte. Das Wippen hörte zwar kurz auf, aber sonst zeigte Ståle keine erkennbare Reaktion. Fanni schluckte und griff dann in seine Tasche, um seinen Notizblock und einen Stift daraus hervorzuholen. Rasch kritzelte er dann etwas auf das Blatt, faltete es sorgfältig und ließ es dann auf den Schoss des Jüngeren fallen.  
„Können wir reden?“  
Ståles lange Finger entfalteten den Zettel und er gestikulierte wortlos in Fannis Richtung, dass er nun den Stift haben wollte. Schüchtern gab Fanni den Bleistift weiter und seufzte, als Ståle nur ein einziges Wort zu schreiben schien, bevor er den Zettel dann zusammenknüllte und schließlich achtlos in seine Richtung warf.  
„Worüber?“  
„Ståle … das ist albern ...“, versuchte Fanni es erneut, aber Ståle ignorierte ihn wiederum, sodass der Kleinere genervt seufzte, „Gut, wenn du dich wie ein Kleinkind verhalten willst … Bitte sehr ...“ Knurrend strich er den zerknitterten Zettel glatt, bevor er dann eilig zu schreiben begann und den Zettel dann zurückwarf.  
„Das ist albern … Ståle, ich weiß … Ich habe große Scheiße gebaut … Aber bitte, hör mir doch wenigstens noch einmal zu ...“  
Ståle las den Zettel, presste dann aber die Lippen fest zusammen und kritzelte hastig eine Antwort, die gleich darauf wieder zu Fanni geflogen kam.  
„Ich will nichts mehr von dir. Du interessierst mich nicht, Fannemel. Verschwinde.“  
„Oh.“, Fanni biss auf seine Lippe und senkte dann geschlagen den Kopf, „Ståle … Bitte … Ich wollte das alles nicht … Ich mag dich wirklich … so richtig … richtig richtig. Ich fand die Zeit mit dir … toll … wunderbar … Bitte … kannst du mir nicht … verzeihen? Oder wenigstens … mit mir … mit mir reden?“  
Ståle ignorierte ihn und schließlich erhob Fanni sich seufzend. Er biss weiterhin auf seine Unterlippe, während er nun beinahe verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu weinen, als er nun zu einer nahen Sitzgruppe, von wo aus Tom und Robin seinen kläglich gescheiterten Versuch mit Ståle zu reden, beobachtet hatten. Wortlos nahmen sie den Kleineren in ihre Mitte, aber obwohl sie erst versuchten Fanni in ihre Gespräche einzubinden, starrte der Kleinere trübsinnig vor sich hin, sodass sie letztlich aufgaben.  
Ein Papierknäuel … Nein, ein vollkommen zerknüllter Zettel landete plötzlich vor ihm auf dem Tisch und als er den Zettel dann vorsichtig glattstrich, erkannte er sofort die unordentliche Handschrift von Ståle.  
„Beweg deinen verdammten Arsch hierher, Daunenfein.“  
Verwirrt sah Fanni zu Ståle, der aber in der Zwischenzeit weder seine Position, noch seine Haltung verändert hatte und auch noch immer reichlich desinteressiert zu wirken schien. Aber dennoch erhob er sich und kehrte langsam, sich aber auch der neugierigen und auch besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde die ganze Zeit sehr wohl bewusst seiend, zu Ståle zurück. „Was willst du noch?“, seufzend kniete er sich neben den Größeren auf die sonnenwarmen Steine, der bei der Ansprache nun tatsächlich aufsah, „Mein Bruder hat mir zu meinem niedlichen Freund gratuliert.“  
„Dann glaubt er nun, dass du sesshaft wirst?“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und seufzte, „Glückwunsch … Das war es doch, was du wolltest … War das denn alles …?“ „Verdammt ...“, Ståle seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen, „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas … überreagiert … Sorry, dass ich so ein Arsch war ...“ „Das heißt ...“, Fanni schluckte und obwohl seine Augen sehnsuchtsvoll funkelten, färbten sich seine Wangen gleichzeitig rot, „ … du … magst … magst magst mich noch?“ „Ja.“, Ståle nickte und Fanni fühlte, wie seine Wangen brannten und plötzlich schienen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu tanzen, „Wirklich?“ „Wirklich wirklich.“, nickte der Jüngere grinsend, „Ich denke … ich bin … Mmmmh … etwas verliebt in dich, Daunenfein. Selbst, wenn du mal wieder rumkükst, als hättest du eine Legehemmung … oder wenn du Pommes mit Senf isst …“ „Kann … Darf ...“, Fanni räusperte sich und griff nach Ståles Hand, „ … Kann ich dich was fragen?“ „Ja?“, Ståle grinste und zwinkerte dem nervösen Kleineren verschwörerisch zu, „Traust du dich denn …?“  
„Willst du ...“, Fannis Stimme kiekste und so griff er erneut nach dem Zettel, strich ihn glatt und schrieb dann darauf, bevor er ihn Ståle mit zittrigen Fingern reichte, „Du wirst den Stift brauchen ...“  
„Willst du mit mir gehen?“, las Ståle leise vor und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen, als er nun ruhig und betont langsam die Antwortmöglichkeiten durchging, „Ja … Vielleicht … Nein … Mmmmh ...“ Fanni beobachtete angespannt, wie der stumpfe Bleistift über den verschiedenen, reichlich schief gezeichneten Kästchen verharrte, bevor Ståle dann eilig ein Kreuz setzte. Bevor Fanni allerdings dessen Position sicher erkennen konnte, hatte der Jüngere das Blatt wieder zusammengefaltet und reichte es nun zurück an den reichlich nervösen Fanni, „Bitte sehr.“  
Fanni zögerte einen Moment, bevor er dann doch mit zittrigen Fingern den Zettel entgegennahm und ihn dann vorsichtig entfaltete, „Ja?“ „Ja.“, Ståle verdrehte grinsend die Augen und spitzte die Lippen, „Willst du mich nicht küssen, mein Herr Freund Freund?“ Der Kleinere lehnte sich vorsichtig, fast schon schüchtern zu Ståle und hauchte einen etwas unbeholfen wirkenden Kuss auf die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen. „Bitte, der Kuss war … armselig.“, schnaubte Ståle und zog Fanni aber schon im selben Augenblick auf seinen Schoss, „Soll ich dir noch mal zeigen, wie es richtig geht?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni lächelte glücklich und nickte, „Ich glaube, ich möchte gleich mit dem Üben anfangen ...“ „Also ...“, Ståle knabberte sanft an der Unterlippe und strich behutsam mit der Zunge darüber. Erst, als der Kleinere zu einem zufriedenen Seufzen den Mund öffnete, strich die Zunge über den schmalen Spalt und stupste Fannis Zunge fordernd an, „Erst so … Und dann ...“ Während er den Kuss weiter vertiefte, strich eine Hand über Fannis Seite und seine langen Finger kamen schließlich in Fannis Nacken zur Ruhe, wo sie sanft mit den blonden Strähnen spielten.  
„Hey, Freund Freund ...“, murmelte Fanni atemlos und vor Glück strahlend, als sie den Kuss nach einigen, endlos erschienen Minuten lösten und Ståle rieb seine Nase gegen die des Kleineren, „Hallo, so etwas von nicht Fake-Boyfriend ...“ „Idiot.“, murmelte Fanni und kicherte, als Ståle ihm grinsend über die Nase leckte, „Dein Idiot ...“


End file.
